


Slow

by zeloswilder



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeloswilder/pseuds/zeloswilder
Summary: Gerome loses a bet and has to indulge Inigo's wish, but dancing isn't his forte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ........ im super sorry if anything seems ooc im just really self-indulgent and i have to see my happy jeroazus  
> un beta'd and english isnt my first language so im really sorry if my sentence structure is bad !!

Gerome was seriously worried his left arm might fall off at this rate.

“You promised!” whined Inigo, furiously tugging at Gerome’s arm in a vain attempt to drag him off the couch.

“I didn’t promise anything,” muttered Gerome. “I lost a bet.”

“Saaaaame thiiiiing. You suck at bingo. Now you’ve gotta dance with me.”

“One, I don’t suck at bingo. You’re just a cheater. You’ve been cheating at it since we were children. Two, I can’t dance with you. I don’t even know how to dance.”

“Oh my god Gerome, you seriously have to let this go. I am NOT a cheater. How can anyone even cheat at bingo?!” The last word came out sounding strained as Inigo gave another harsh tug. “Besides, I’ll just teach you how to dance! Come on, I’m going to keep on bothering you until you dance with me! Geroooooome, Gerome, Gerome, Gerome, Gerome, Gerome Geromegeromegeromegeromegeromege—“

His rambling was cut short with a yelp as he stumbled backwards when Gerome stood up, yielding to his whining. Inigo glared at the man from below, his pink hair in disarray.

“You’re such a prick.”

Gerome said nothing as he held his hand out for Inigo. The latter clasped his hand into the other’s and let himself get pulled up. Keeping his grip on his boyfriend’s hand, Inigo ran his free hand through his hair, brushing a few loose strands out of his face, and beamed at Gerome.

“Alright, let’s get started!” he dragged the boy by the hand over to the other side of the room, to the small speaker box. Inigo grabbed his phone, quickly swiping through his playlist, tightening his grip on Gerome’s hand in excitement.

Gerome internally sighed. He had better plans on how to spend his Saturday night, but after seeing the way Inigo’s face lit up like the sun once he caved in, he began to think that maybe this numbing feeling of warmth he had felt at that moment would balance out the embarrassment he was about to feel in the next few moments.

Inigo set his phone down on the table and turned to the other, and did a little hop as the smile on his face grew wider, making Gerome’s heart do a small flip of it’s own. He placed Gerome’s left hand onto his right arm, his own right settled on Gerome’s waist, and he laced their fingers together as the music started, resonating throughout the room.

Something clicked in Gerome’s mind. “Wait,” he kept his whole body grounded as Inigo attempted to make him sway along to the music, “we’re _slow dancing_?”

“Well, yeah. You said— you didn’t know how to— dance, so we’re starting off with something— easy. C’mon, you should at least— know how to slow dance, right? It’s like— high school prom night, Batman,” his words were accentuated with huffs as he reached for Gerome’s face several times during his speech, but missed every time as the other pulled his face away, evading the offending hand. “God, would you stay still?! I am not going to slow dance with you if you’re wearing shades. Drop your cool guy act during our sappy date nights, please.”

“No. No, no, no, no. We are not slow dancing to ‘Have I Told You Lately That I Love You’ like a pair of gross love-struck teenagers. This is more humiliation than I signed up for.”

“Ooh, nice,” said Inigo as a grin crept back onto his face. “Didn’t think you’d know this song. But anyways, what’s there to be embarrassed about? I’m the only other person in here. And I swear I haven’t hidden any cameras anywhere, as much as I’d love to look back on this iconic moment several years from now.” He stealthily knee’d Gerome in the shin, momentarily breaking his sturdy composure to get him to move his feet to the rhythm. “ _You fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness, ease my troubles that’s what you do,_ ” he sang along. “And hey, if you’re good enough at it, I’ll change the beat and we can move to ‘Dancing in the Moonlight’. I love that one.”

“Fine.” The other groaned, “But why are you leading? Isn’t it the taller one who’s supposed to lead?”

“I beg your pardon?! Gerome, you had better take that back right now, you, you… you height-phobe!” He stopped dancing and raised his voice in mock indignation, giving his boyfriend a positively scandalized look.

“Fine, fine. You lead, I’ll follow.” Gerome rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help a small smile.

“Thank you very much, but no thanks to your whining, the song’s already over. Wait for the next one.” They both stood in a comfortable silence as the song faded into silence, and as a new tune spread through the room.

“…Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.” Inigo laughed. “ _…But I can’t help falling in love with you._ ”

He gently led his partner into the groove of the music, relaxing his body and melting into the atmosphere.

“ _Shall I stay? …Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you._ ”

“You,” Gerome muttered, “are such a sappy romantic.”

“Only for you,” he whispered back, “ _darling_.”

Gerome froze as he felt his ears grow hot and his stomach combust into thousands of butterflies at his words.

Inigo took advantage of his flustered confusion to swipe the sunglasses off of his face, tossing them behind his shoulder. He grinned up victoriously and settled his hand back onto his waist.

“…Douche.”

“Wrong pet name starting with a ‘d’. Try again!”

“Dick.” He earned himself a kick to the back of his knees, making him stumble and lose the rhythm for a moment. “I swear to god, if you broke those after throwing them, I’ll—“

“Kiss you, darling!” Inigo cut him off with a cheery voice. “I’ll just buy you another pair of shades, alright? You have no clue how horrible it was to dance with you wearing those. I keep trying to look into your eyes like the smooth operator I am, but all I see is my own reflection! Well, it’s not too bad I guess, knowing how good looking I am, but honestly, it kills the mood a bit.”

“…Oh really? Well, I can’t disagree with you on one point. You’re so radiant, I think I could go the rest of my life living in the dark, because you’re the only sun I need.”

“…Y-you. You’re. So. Gross.”

“Only for you, _sunshine_.”

Inigo stepped back from Gerome and hid his face behind his hands, letting out a long groan.

“You don’t play fair.”

“Neither do you, at bingo.”

“Oh my god. You know what? I’ll win our next bet too and make you sit outside by the fountain with your guitar and stupid shades and you’re going to sing a bunch of sappy gay songs for 8 hours and Sev is definitely going to report you to the police or something because there’s some weird shady guy singing gross songs in a bad attempt to woo some random strangers because he’s desperate after his boyfriend just broke up with him!”

“Oh really?”

“No. No, not really. I love you so much and I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who’s ever made me so happy before in my whole life and did you know that you look absolutely stunning like, every time I see you? It’s not fair.” He reached behind him and grabbed the discarded pair of sunglasses before flinging them at Gerome. “And put these shades back on, I’m scared I’ll lose myself in those eyes of yours.”

Inigo did a small fist pump in the air, his face still bright red and out of breath.

“What was that just now?” said Gerome, fumbling to catch the glasses.

“What was what?”

“That. The fist pump.”

“Well, you see, my dearest Gerome, I have just out-flirted you.” He replied, a stupidly happy grin on his face.

“I’m sorry, ‘out-flirted’? That was more of a confession of your undying love for me rather than actual flirting, but I’m flattered nonetheless that Prince Casanova here actually felt the need to compete with me through flirting,” came Gerome’s retort as he inspected the shades.

“Can it, Batman. My words can make anyone weak in the knees, I’m the super extreme flirt master.”

Gerome stifled a laugh at that. “Hey, come over here for a second will you?”

“Huh? What is it? Need to take a better look at my beautiful face?” Inigo asked as he walked over.

“Hmm, close, but not quite,” Gerome grabbed Inigo’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss, pulling back as quickly as he had pulled him in.

“Wh—“

“I swore that if you broke these, I’d kiss you, right?” said Gerome as he held up his pair of glasses, one of it’s arms dangling out of place.  
Inigo buried his face back into his hands and made more unintelligible sounds. “You’re gonna find yourself boyfriend-less pretty soon if you don’t stop right now.”

“What a shame. I really needed these, you know?” continued Gerome, ignoring the empty threat and intent on dragging out his boyfriend’s suffering for as long as possible. “I wear shades all the time because I can’t handle looking at you directly all the time. You shine too bright, sweetheart.”

“Oh my god. Stoooooooop,” whined Inigo. “I’m going to throw up. God, you’re not even allowed to say stuff like that. I’m the flirty playboy in this relationship, and you’re the dark stone-faced guy who’s secretly weak to my charms!”

“Weak to your charms? What charms?”

“You’re awful,” growled Inigo as he lightly punched Gerome’s shoulder. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m joking. I’ll stop, I’ve run out of clever and flirty things to say anyways.” He sat back down on the couch. “God, that was exhausting, not to mention embarrassing. How do you even manage to say those kinds of lines every day?”

“I was blessed with the sacred skill of philandering ever since birth,” Inigo said dramatically as he sat next to Gerome and leaned into his chest.

“’Philandering’? I didn’t know you hung out with Laurent that often. Do you even know what that means?” Gerome said as he wrapped an arm over the other’s shoulder.

“Excuse me, I’ll let you know that I have a wide range of vocabulary without having to hang out with nerds, thank you. And yeah. I think I do.”

Gerome scoffed. “You don’t have the right to call Laurent a nerd if you’re a bigger nerd. You’re the one who owns five different dictionary sized books on philosophy.”

“What’s wrong with philosophy?! It’s not nerdy. It’s _cool_. Socrates was on that next level shit, I’ll have you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

“Next time you lose a bet, I’ll make you read ‘Republic’. A true classic.” He sighed and leaned closer into the other’s embrace, basking in the cheesy background music.

“Is that so? I guess I’ll just have to keep my eye out for any acts of foul play during our next bingo game.”

"You're such a sore loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> inigo only has a vague idea of what philandering is just as i did before i had to google its definition to use it in this fic


End file.
